


All That Glitters

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sexual Content, horn sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki owes you a prize. You find a colorful way to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to, "All Day Long." You don't have to read that one to understand what's going on in this one. I hope you enjoy the story. Feel free to follow me on tumblr at followallthefandoms

It was a quiet afternoon in the house you shared with Loki. He was in the living room, reading. You were in the bedroom, cleaning. Specifically, you were cleaning out the closet. The weather was starting to turn warm. So, it was time to go through the clothes and see what could be given away.

Towards the back of the closet, you come across a relatively large box. You have the memory of putting this box into the closet, but you just can't remember what's in it. So, you decide to pull it out and see.

When you see what's inside, you remember now why it's been put away. It's Loki's Asgardian clothes and his helmet. He hasn't worn these since the day you met him. In all honesty, Loki didn't really have a reason to wear these things on Earth. So the whole luxurious ensemble pretty much just lived in the closet.

You pull the helmet out of the box to get a better look at it. You've never had the chance to inspect it up close and you're not missing out on this opportunity.

The helmet feels cold and smooth in your hands. The metal is so shiny that you can see your own reflection in it. You lightly run a hand up and down one of the horns as your mind wanders. Suddenly, you get an idea.

You place the helmet back into the box and put the whole thing back in the closet. You eagerly go to find Loki, but you remind yourself to stay nonchalant.

You find Loki sitting in a comfy armchair, reading one of his books. You sit on the floor at his feet and lay your head in his lap. He distractedly strokes your hair. You reach across his lap and lazily trace a nonsense pattern on his thigh.

“Is something on your mind, Darling?” Loki asks you, not looking up from his book.

"Kind of," you reply.

“What is it, Darling?” he asks.

“Well, I was cleaning the closet in our bedroom just now and I happened to come across a certain box,” you say. “It contains all of your Asgardian clothes and your helmet.”

“Why were you looking at those things?” Loki asks with a touch of sternness in his voice.

“I wasn't trying to pry, Master,” you defend. “I simply had forgotten what was in that box and I was curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Loki warns. “Anyway, continue.”

“Well, when I opened the box, I saw your helmet. It was sitting right on top,” you say. “I couldn't help but admire it. It's such a beautiful helmet. It's a shame that you don't have more opportunities to wear it.”

“Is there a point to this, Darling?” Loki asks, wanting to return his complete attention to his book.

“There is,” you reassure him. “Do you remember that challenge I won?”

Loki puts down his book and looks you directly in the eye. You have his full attention now.

“I'd like to claim my prize,” you say.

“What do you want?” asks Loki, evenly. “Do you want to fuck the helmet?”

Your mouth briefly goes dry at the suggestion. Maybe some other time. You remind yourself what you want and find the words to make your request.

“I'd like you to fuck me while you're wearing your helmet,” you say.

“Is that what you want?” asks Loki with a light chuckle. “That sounds reasonable. I'll do it, but I won't tell you when. It'll be a surprise. Does that sound good to you, Darling?”

"Yes, Master," you reply

\---

A few nights later, you're sitting on the couch watching television with Loki. You're cuddling and kissing a bit, but Loki mostly seems disinterested. 

“Is everything ok, Master?” you ask. “You seem distracted.”

“I'm just tired is all,” he says. There's something in his voice that's troubling you. What could it be? Annoyance?

“I'm going to bed,” he announces.

“Would you like me to join you, Master?” you ask alluringly.

“No,” he replies almost too quickly. “You can finish your show. Goodnight, Darling.” He leaves without another word.

You're left to sit there, alone in your thoughts. You can't concentrate on your television show because you're too worried about what's going on with Loki.

“Is he mad about something?” you wonder. “Have I done anything to upset him? I just don't understand why he's being so standoffish with me. Why is Loki acting this way?”

You spend the rest of the show's run time worrying. Once it's over, you go upstairs to your bedroom.

“I hope Loki's still awake,” you think. “I'd like to talk with him and find out what's the matter.”

You step into your room. It's dark, but you can see that Loki's not there. You approach the empty bed and discover something different on it. Outdoor light pouring into your room from the window alights the new item on your bed and it looks like a green sheet.

“Isn't this Loki's cape?” you think.

Just then, your bedroom door is suddenly slammed shut. You holler out and whirl around to face the source of the noise. It was Loki who had forcefully shut the door. His figure is hidden in the shadows, but there seems to be some sort of green light coming from his eyes.

“Oh, it's you, Master,” you say. “You startled me.”

Loki takes slow, purposeful steps towards you. Even though it's dark, you can feel his eyes piercing your soul.

“Wh-what are you doing, Master?” you ask a bit nervously.

Loki closes the space between you and him. You can see his face clearly now. He's leering at you. His eyes looks positively lustful. Just then, you notice a glint above his face. Somehow you're only just now realizing that he's wearing his helmet and only his helmet.

“Did you see my cape, Darling?” he asks in a deep, hushed voice. It's so seductive that his question sends a shiver straight to your cunt.

“Yes, M-master,” you breathe, almost unable to speak.

“Good,” he purrs. “Because I have every intention of fucking you on it. Get on the bed, Darling.”

"Yes, Master."

Loki takes large strides forward. You have to quickly walk backwards to avoid getting stepped on. The back of your legs hit the bed and you stumble, landing your back onto the cape. Loki bends over you and places his hands on either side of your head. He's grinning like a Cheshire cat and his impish look makes you a little needy.

Loki quickly brings his mouth to yours and he begins to ferociously kiss you. Your forehead meets the front of his helmet with a small clunk, but you don't care. In fact, it drives you wild how rough Loki is being.

“Scoot up,” he says and you comply. You bring your legs up onto the bed and kneel with your calves tucked under you. Loki pulls on the strap holding your silky pink bathrobe together and it falls away from you, revealing your nudity underneath.

You blush and stammer out, “Th-this is impossible. I-I-I put pajamas on this evening.”

“I know,” starts Loki, “But I want you naked.”

Loki smiles that impish grin again and launches himself at you. He meets your lips in another hungry kiss and you feel so overwhelmed by his demanding presence.

Finally, he pulls away from your mouth, which feels tender now and desperate for more.

“All right, Darling,” Loki growls. “I hope you're ready. We're going to have some fun now.”

"Yes, Master," you whisper.

“Stand up with a wide base,” he orders.

You do so. It's a bit tricky trying to stand on the bed's soft surface, but you right yourself and stand with your feet a little more than shoulder width apart.

"Very good, Darling" Loki commends.

He brings himself in front of you, close to your legs and assumes the kneeling position you previously held. He kneels a little straighter, to make himself a little taller, and then licks a stripe through your pussy. You gasp and your knees shake a bit.

“Hold on to me,” Loki suggests.

You put your hands on his shoulders in an effort to stay upright.

“No, not there,” Loki says. He takes your hands and places them on the horns of his helmet. “There,” he says. Now that you have your support, Loki returns his attention back to your interested vagina.

He sticks his tongue back in and you keen, gripping tightly onto Loki's helmet. You can't help but find holding onto his horns while he's eating you out rather sexy. 

Your legs feel like they're completely made out of jelly. Loki's skilled tongue slides all around your cunt. It's as if he's writing a great speech in cursive with his tongue. Occasionally, his tongue leaves the inside of your pussy to play at your clit. It feels phenomenal. You're so aroused that you squeeze your eyes shut and throw your head back. 

“Oh, God. Master,” you moan. “Master, please.”

You open your eyes and look down. You're surprised when you see your reflection in Loki's helmet. Your face looks so twisted in anguish and pleasure. Could that really be your face? You're almost frightened by how sexed out you look.

Perhaps Loki can sense your uneasiness because he looks up, reflection no longer in your view. Loki's long eyelashes batting up at you drives you positively wild. 

“Ah! Master, _please,”_ you beg. “I'm gonna cum!”

Loki removes his face from your vagina. He replaces his tongue with three fingers. He curls and uncurls them, stroking your g-spot until you cum hard on his hand.

The orgasm is intense. You fall onto the bed and just lay there while you catch your breath. Loki brings his messy hand to your mouth and orders you to clean it up. You nod and lick his hand, tasting yourself on him.

Loki sits down next to you with his back against the headboard and you think it's because he wants to snuggle.

You cuddle into him, but your lover says, “No.”

"No?" you repeat.

Loki points at his cock. It's hard and dripping with pre-cum.

“Oh,” you say, taking the hint.

"Sit," Loki orders.

You nod and hover over Loki's dick. You position yourself over it and then slowly seat yourself on it. Loki's penis feels deliciously filling inside you and you let out a lusty moan.

Once Loki's cock is fully inside your cunt, you look at him with heavy, lustful eyes. His eyes are just as lustful since his dick is enveloped in the wet heat of your pussy.

“Wh-what do you want me to do, Master?” you ask breathlessly.

Loki smirks almost evilly and says, “Bounce.”

You nod. You're just about to start moving when Loki stops you.

“Hold on a minute there, Darling,” he says. “You'll need something to hold onto.”

Loki takes your hands and places them back on his horns. He has to curl up a little for you to reach them, but he doesn't look especially uncomfortable.

“There you are, Darling,” says Loki. “Now you may start.”

You nod again and start to move. Your bounces are slow at first, but you pick up speed. You pant and gasp as Loki's penis slides in and out of your vagina. Loki is aroused too. You notice that he can't keep his eyes off of your bouncing breasts.

Loki inhales sharply and then growls, “You're being quiet, Darling. Make noise. Be obscene.”

That is a very easy task for you to follow.

“Oh. Oh! _Oh, Master! Oh, God._ I'm so _wet._ I'm gonna _cum!”_

Your eyes squeeze shut as your intense arousal builds. Your breathing is rough and ragged. Your ears fill with the slapping sound of your body meeting Loki's and, of course, the squeaking springs of the mattress. Your white-knuckled hands grip Loki's horns so hard you feel as if your fingers might snap. You're so close to your orgasm that it's impossible for you to form coherent sentences. You merely moan in ecstasy.

With a deep, guttural groan, Loki cums inside you. You feel his seed filling your cunt. It's a wonderful sensation, but it's just not enough. You still haven't reached your orgasm yet.

“Master, please,” you beg as Loki slides out of you.

“Don't worry, Darling,” Loki soothes. “You'll find your satisfaction. I want you on your hands and knees now.”

You throw a suspicious glance to Loki's spent cock, but you do as he says. You go into the requested position, still painfully aroused, and wonder what Loki plans on doing.

You feel something cold butting up against your pussy. In the next moment, something is filling you. You gasp and shudder when you realize what's going on. Loki is fucking you with one of the horns of his helmet.

 _“Oh, God. Master, yes,”_ you moan.

Your arousal and the stimulation is just too much and you're cumming within seconds.

“Dirty girl,” Loki grumbles as you soil his helmet.

Once you've crested through your orgasm, you're exhausted. You collapse onto the bed once more. Loki wraps his cape around you and lays down next to you for snuggles.

“This was amazing,” you say softly.

“I'm glad you liked it,” replies Loki, pressing a kiss onto your forehead.

The two of you cuddle peacefully for a few minutes. Then, Loki pipes up, “Someone's going to have to clean my helmet, Darling. And it's not going to be me.”


End file.
